Pain
by tiffany marilyn
Summary: Olivia is married and having trouble in her marriage. Single Elliot helps her and her kids out. EO AU
1. What the hell?

Pain

Chapter 1---What the hell?

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Elias and Ella

Background information: Elliot is single never was married too Kathy and never had kids. Olivia on the other hand has been married to Rhys MacKay, a local homicide detective and friend of Elliot's, for three years. Together Olivia and Rhys have two children, Elias, 2, and a Ella, 5 months, obviously both named after Elliot. Anyway...here we go. This is my fist fic so please be nice.

October 7, 2001

Elliot's Apartment

2:04 AM

Elliot woke with a start when the buzzer to his apartment rang. He groaned looking at the clock. 'Who in the hell is coming to see me at this time in the morning?' he wondered. Elliot got out of bed and walked toward the door, shivering when the cool air hit his bare chest. He jabbed the call button.

"Yeah, who is it?" he asked, irritated.

"El...It's me," answered a small frightened voice.

All of Elliot's irritation dissapeared and was then replaced with fear.

"Livia? I'll buzz you up."

When Olivia and the kids reached the door Elliot was waiting. Ella was in the carseat in Olivia's left hand and Elias was wrapped around his mother's leg. Elliot immediately saw Olivia's bloody lip and rapidly bruising cheek.

"Oh my god, Liv? What happened?" he asked reaching out to touch her face. She flinched away from him, not looking him in the eye.

Olivia ignored his question, "can we stay here tonight?"

"Sure, of course. But what-," he stared again.

"Will you just help me get the kids to bed first? Then we'll talk? Okay?"

"Okay."

Elliot bent down and picked up Elias, carrying him to the spare bedroom. The room where Olivia and the kids stayed when she and Rhys were fighting, which was becoming a regular occurance lately. Olivia followed the boys, carrying Ella. She stopped for a moment to watch Elliot with Eli. 'He is so good with him' she thought.

Elliot laid Elias down on the bed and covered him up with the thick quilt that his grandmother had made. While Elliot was busy with that Olivia was unfolding the play pen next to the bed.

"Goodnight, Buddy." Elliot whispered kissing Eli's hair. He was amazed that the young boy had been able to fall asleep so fast with his baby sister crying so loud. He ran his fingers though the boys dark hair once more before going to help Olivia. She had finished setting up the playpen by now and was rocking her daughter in her arms trying to calm her.

"Shhh...It's okay, Ella. It's okay, Baby Girl. Please...stop crying, Baby," Olivia whispered, slowly breaking down herself.

Elliot gently took the baby out of her arms.

"I'll take care of her, you go get cleaned up. Do you have anything to sleep in?" he asked.

"No, I brought the kids stuff but I forgot mine, I just wanted to get out."

"Okay, grab a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from my dresser. You know where they are. I'll meet you once I get Ella to sleep. Then we talk, okay?"

Olivia nodded and placed her hand over Elliot's that was rubbing her daughters back, "Thank you," she whispered before leaving the room.

Elliot cradled the baby against the bare skin of his chest. He rubbed her back and whispered soothingly into her ear. Ella fell asleep after a few minutes. Leaving to bedroom door open a crack Elliot went out to find Olivia. He stopped in the kitchen and grabbed some ice from the freezer.

Olivia had changed and was now sitting on the edge of the tub with her face hidden in her hands. Elliot tapped gently on the bathroom door.

"Liv, can I come in?"

The was a quiet answer on the other side of the door and he entered the room, walking toward Olivia, stopping at the medicine cabinet to get some rubbing alcohol and a washcloth. He kneeled in front of her and pulled her hands away from her face. He was pissed that someone would do something like this to her, and even more pissed that he was pretty sure who had done it. Olivia sat still, looking at the ground as Elliot stared into her face wishing that he could have done something to have prevented this. She wouldn't say anything yet, just let him clean up her face. Elliot pressed lightly around the bruise to make sure that nothing was broken. When he was sure that he was okay he put the ice in her hand. She raised it to her cheek, as Elliot put his hand on her knee.

"Olivia, what happened?"

No answer.

"Olivia, did Rhys do this to you?" he asked although he was pretty sure that he knew what the answer would be.

After a pause Olivia nodded slightly. Elliot had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from screaming, 'That fucking bastard. I'm going to fucking kill him for ever laying a hand on you.' After a brief silence, Olivia began to explain what had happened.

"I, uh...I didn't get home until 1:15 this morning. I was finishing up some old paper work that I was behind on. Anyway, when i got home Rhys accused me of having an affair, which is nothing new. We've been fighting about that a lot lately, as you know. Well, I knew that he'd been drinking again. I could smell the booze on him. I yelled at him for it. Then he just flipped out and started to hit me," she said, starting to cry again. "I didn't know what to do. I kept telling him to get out, to just leave but he just said, 'This is my house if anyone is leaving it's you.' So I just grabbed the kids and a few of their things and took off. He kept trying to get me to come back, saying he was sorry. But, once is one time to many when it comes to something like that for me."

"Liv, we gotta call the cops," Elliot pleaded.

"I know. But we're fine now. Can't we just leave it be until tomorrow?"

"You call this fine?" he asked, holding her chin in his hand.

"Elliot, please, I swear, I'll file a report tomorrow. I'll talk to anyone you want me to. But can't we just wait? I'm exhausted. The kids are exhausted. I just want to sleep a while. Please, El?"

And of course Olivia got her way, it is impossible for Elliot to say no to her.


	2. Love

Pain

Chapter 2---Love

Disclaimer: still don't own anything but Elias and Ella, oh and Rhys (even though i hate him he's still mine.)

October 7, 2001

Elliot's Apartment

5:56 AM

Elliot could barely sleep that night. The thoughts that he could have prevented this plagued him. 'God, I'm such a coward. If I could have just told Olivia how I really felt about her when i had the chance all those years ago, maybe things would be different now. Maybe instead of falling for my close friend, she could have fallen for me. If that happened she would have been sleeping safely in my arms, not getting beat by a man we both trusted. Maybe...maybe Eli and Ella would have been mine." A solitary tear made its way down Elliot's cheek, he wipe it away angrily as he sighed.

"Get over it, Elliot, she doesn't love you like that," he told himself, as he got out of bed to go check on Olivia and the kids, as he had done countless times that night.

He opened the door quietly and looked in on the little family. He could hear more than see Olivia. She snored like a bulldozer when she was really tired. But, don't try and tell her that. Elliot let out a small chuckle and let his gaze linger on the bed. Eli was snuggled up to him mother so tightly that he found it hard to believe that either of them could breathe. He was also snoring, albeit softer. He wished that he could be in that bed to cuddled against them with Ella lying on his chest.

Then as if she had know he was thinking about her, Ella started grunting, a tell-tale sign that she was waking up. Elliot made his way to the playpen quickly scooping up the small bundle and carrying her out of the bedroom, not wanting to wake Olivia and Eli just yet. He took Ella into the kitchen knowing that she would be hungry.

"Hey, Elmo. You hungry, Sweetie?" Elliot asked the baby girl.

She just grinned at him and playfully smacked his chest as he grabbed one of the bottles of breast milk that Olivia had put in the fridge last night. He put that in the microwave and then shimmied a little around the room to keep Ella occupied while he meal was being warmed. The microwave beeped and Elliot took the milk out, testing it on his wrist. Deciding that it was fine he then carried Ella to the living room. Plopping down on the couch he began to feed the baby. She stared into his eyes as she was fed and Elliot found himself once again wishing that he had children. She was already falling asleep again while he burped her. Elliot kissed her little forehead and scooted down on the couch a little to get more comfortable.

About an hour later Elliot felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. It was Elias.

"Hey, Eli. What are you doing up so early, Buddy?"

"'Toons?" he asked sweetly.

"Alright, come here," Elliot said patting a space on the couch. Eli climbed up as Elliot turned on the TV.

Olivia woke later that morning to find herself alone in the bedroom with a pounding headache. 'Elliot must have the kids. He is so good with them,' she thought, as she headed toward the bathroom. Looking at her face in the mirror she was not surprised by the dark purple mark marring a large portion of her cheek and coming up around her eye. Her bottom lip looked pretty bad too. It was split down the side and really swollen. She touched it lightly and winced. Keeping her tears in check she went to find Elliot and the kids. What she found made her smile, Eli was sprawled across Elliot's legs watching cartoons intently. Upon further inspection she see Ella laying on Elliot's strong chest, his arm draped lightly over her. She leaned over the back of the couch and ran her fingers through Eli's hair.

"Mommy!"

"Shhh, Baby. Let's let Uncle Elliot and your sister sleep for a while, okay?" Olivia whispered to her son.

She picked up her baby boy and brought him into the kitchen.

"Mommy hurt?" Elias asked with big, concerned brown eyes.

"Yeah, Baby. But I'm okay," she assured him.

Eli just looked at her for a while longer and then kissed her.

"Better?"

"Yeah, much better. Let's get some breakfast now, okay?"

Olivia grabbed some cereal from the cupboard and poured it in a bowl. She added milk and the set the bowl in front of Eli. She started to pour herself a bowl when she heard Ella grunting. She ran to the living room to get her before she woke Elliot. But when she got there Elliot's eyes were already opening.

"Hey. How you feelin'?" he rasped.

"I'm okay. Go back to sleep. I'll take her."

"No it's okay i'm ready to get up," he told her, sitting up with little Ella in his arms. "Elmo here, needs a diaper change. Liv, why don't you come with me. I want to talk to you."

"Okay."

As Elliot changed Ella's diaper, he talked to Olivia about last night.

"What are you gonna do, Liv?"

"Well, I'm obviously not going back to him after this. I'm not putting my kids in that situation. Plus he's been drinking lately. You know how I feel about that. I've put up with it for the kids. He hadn't done anything stupid until last night. I still just can't believe it. I...I don't understand," she said as the tears started again. Elliot was finished changing Ella's diaper and picked her up. He walked to Olivia and hugged her.

"It's okay, you'll get through Olivia, You're strong, and I'll be here to help you," he whispered to her.

"Thank you, Elliot."

"No problem, you're my best friend." 'The woman I love' he thought. "I'd do anything for you."

Elliot leaned back a little and brushed away her tears. "Come on, let's go eat, and get cleaned up. Then we can get out of here."

He handed Ella to her and turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand and squeezed gently for a moment before letting go.

"Let's do this," she said letting out a deep breath.

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate all that you had to say. I'll try to updated fast again. Thanks.


	3. Friends or more than friends?

Pain

Chapter 3---Friends or more than friends?

Disclaimer: Still not mine! obsessedwithstabler, I tried what you suggested but Dick W. just isn't going for it!

After a long day at the station, Elliot, Olivia, and the kids were finally headed back home. Ella was so exhausted that she never stopped crying which only lead to upsetting Olivia more which then in turn upset Eli. Elliot couldn't wait til they could all just get into their beds and go to sleep. Today had been hell. Finally Elliot and Olivia got the kids put to bed, and headed out to the couch to talk.

"I still can't believe that this is happening. I mean Rhys never would have done anything like this a year ago. I just don't get it. What changed?"

"I don't really understand either. I've known Rhys since my early days on the force. God, I trusted him with you. I want to kill him for this. No one has the right to have touched you like that, Liv. Especially not your husband," Elliot ranted, then said in a softer voice, "I feel like I'm responsible for this."

"Elliot how could you possibly have anything to do with this happening?" asked olivia.

"Because if I just could have told you...I mean, he was my friend. You met him through me." 'Jeeze, watch what you are saying, Elliot. You almost just told her that you love her. She's a married woman, not for long, but still married.' 'Yeah, to an idiot who doesn't understand what he had, who hit her and who-.'

"Elliot!" she said a bit louder finally gaining his attention.

"Wha...What?"

"Listen to me. None of this is your fault, El. You're a good man. If you had known that something like this could have happened you would have protected me, but no one saw this coming. Not even me. You hear me? I trust you, and you take good care of me, El. And the kids. Okay?"

"Okay. Sorry for trying to make this all about me Liv," Elliot apologized.

"Elliot."

"What?"

"Shut up," she said mock sternly, hitting him with a smile on her face.

"Come here," Elliot said motioning for her to move to sit closer to him on the couch. He hugged her for a long moment, relishing the feel of her in his arms, before pulling back slightly to look at her with concern in his.

"You're really tense. You want a back massage?"

"Sure," she smiled, "I could go for a massage."

"Here," Elliot said, laying a thick blanket on the ground. "Lay down on this."

Olivia settled on her stomach and Elliot kneeled over her butt. Olivia was letting out quiet moans of pleasure as he gently kneaded her flesh with his large hands. The fact that it was he, causing her to make these sounds quickly aroused Elliot. He knew that he should stop now but he couldn't take his hands off of her. He had dreamed of this many times, now that it was really happening he indulged in the moment. He ran his hands down her arms, massaged her hands then moved back up her arms to her neck and shoulders. Then he was sliding his hands down from the small of her back to a spot just under her ribs, her most ticklish spot. As he squeezed that spot, Olivia squealed and squirmed under his touch. Elliot didn't stop tickling her until her butt accidentally rubbed against his erection. Elliot groaned at the contact and then quickly pulled back.

"Oh, god. Liv, I'm sorry. I-."

"Hey," she said getting up and walking toward him, "It's okay, El. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't get a little heated during that massage, too."

Elliot grinned his face still beat red, "Really?"

"Yeah," she said smiling, looking at him from under her lashes. "I'm gonna get to bed. Today was a long day. Thank you for the massage."

Olivia leaned toward him and gave him a short peck on the lips, that could have been taken as a friendly thanks or as a "I would love to do this again sometime" kiss. And what she whispered into his ear before she left, told him it was the latter.

"You have great hands."

A/N: Sorry so short but I figured that I'd give you guys a little something. Thank you again for all the reviews. It's crazy getting good reviews from the writers that I like most. I love you guys!


End file.
